Si florece el cerezo
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Sesshomaru la ve en todos lados y en ninguno. Ella es omnipresente y ausente. (One-shot)


_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **En primavera**

 _Nada había más sublime. Ya nada en el mundo natural podría rivalizar contra ella, nada en la bóveda celeste que pretendiese igualarla; podría vivir su larga vida buscando aquello que la semejase y nunca encontrarlo, porque no existiría. Ella era como un credo hecho piel y alma, la fe de los fieles puesto en lo concreto para sobrecoger, era la fuente de todas las esperanzas, las promesas cumplidas._

 _Amar así parecía ocupar espacio físico en su cuerpo, porque sentía el calor dentro, el peso, pero era cálido, era confortable, era todas las cosas bellas que ocurren a los bienaventurados. Eran los ojos con su luz mirando en su dirección, las manos que en la intimidad acariciaban hasta el espíritu, su piel fundiéndose con la suya hasta hacerse uno y burlar a los dioses. Ella era absolutamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

 _Era en su sueño, cuando su respiración se camuflaba con los sonidos de la noche; en la vigilia, cuando su risa se hacía coro y competía con las aves; era en ese momento, llena de vida, la suya y la que juntos habían creado._

 _—_ _Bellísimo —dijo, acariciando bordados y contemplando patrones._

 _—_ _Sea entonces un presente para la Señora —repuso el comerciante— y para el heredero del Oeste._

 _Ella sonrió, la luz se hizo más brillante, agradeció genuina y se volvió, buscándolo, encontrándolo y caminando hacia él. Y él, convertido en un simple mortal, detrás de la estoica fachada, la observaba, ella, la vida y su fulgor, arrobado._

 _—_ _¿Adónde ahora? —preguntó._

 _—_ _Comida —puntualizó, severa y divertida._

Sesshomaru observó la calle y buscó al comerciante, pero no lo encontró, en su sitio estaba un desconocido, los patrones y bordados eran otro, el fulgor ausente. Hacia su derecha vio su kimono azul pasar a su lado y la siguió. _Vio a los aldeanos dejar sus labores para saludarla y ella, carismática en nombre de ambos, devolvía las cortesías con gran naturalidad y agrado._

 _Se volvió, advirtiendo que no estaba a su lado y sonrió cuando lo encontró sencillamente de pie, mirándola._

— _Lord Sesshomaru_ — _habló su voz cantarina_ — _, usted debe caminar junto a su esposa._

— _Este Lord hace mejores observaciones desde este sitio._

— _Qué atrevimiento_ — _rió._

— _Los resultados han sido favorables_ — _informó, aproximándose para tomarle la mano_ — _, esta miko es idónea._

— _¿Lo seré?_ — _su son reflexivo y la mano que descansaba en un prominente vientre daban cuenta de inseguridades y temores._

Solícita como ella, nadie. Por su naturaleza afable, afectuosa. Entrañable. Ella era lo más íntimo que le quedaba adentro y afuera. El resumen de aquello que nunca había puesto en palabras, un prefacio inédito, exquisito y anhelado. Ella era, sería siempre.

Siempre. Hasta que la vida se hiciera muerte, hasta que los tiempos no midieran nada y el espacio hallase límites. Porque existía aquello infinito, perenne como bosques boreales que a través de la adversidad permanecían, casi impávidos, y soportaban la evaluación de la austeridad. Inagotable como el astro que daba la vida. Eterna, como la energía que alimenta los cuerpos, como el mundo, inmortal, que los habita. Allí donde estaba la vacilación, donde las mentes oscilan en la indecisión, allí ella sonreía y la neblina se disipaba como durante un amanecer.

Él, que había tenido que aprender a declararse equivocado, a vivir con la noción de sus desaciertos, arbitrariedades y negligencia; él, que cuando la conoció acarició la posibilidad de que había perdido el juicio, porque su energía extraña lo había captado y retenido para siempre, en su órbita, como un campo gravitacional, sosteniéndolo, evitando que errase por el cosmos, que se perdiese en la negrura de lo vasto y lo desconocido. Ella había traído luz y claridad, certezas e ideas. Había alimentado su imaginación y con ello nuevas posibilidades.

Tales como amarla.

Con convicción, autenticidad, concretamente; sin turbaciones, aprensión o cobardía. Sin reparos, entregado absolutamente a la experiencia.

— _Su nombre también debe ser idóneo_ — _decía, a la sombra de los abetos_ — _. Será líder algún día._

— _¿Cómo lo llamarías?_

— _Oh_ — _sonrió, mirándolo divertida_ — _, ¿no sabías? Será una niña._

— _Y estás segura de ello._

— _Muy._

— _¿Entonces? ¿Cómo llamarías a la heredera del Oeste?_

 _Sus ojos índigo viajaron por el paisaje._

— _Nacerá con la flor de los cerezos_ — _señaló._

— _Nacida bajo el símbolo de nuestra casta_ — _dijo_ — _. Sin duda idónea._

— _Será perfecta._

Sesshomaru encontró los mismos abetos y la memoria de esa tarde apareció en su mente con rigurosa precisión. Que si no hubiese sido por los años, habría sido capaz de captar su esencia y retenerla con la persistencia de un sedero.

—Aquí se decidió tu nombre.

Con la presencia de la hija, Sesshomaru pensó que el momento había llegado. Después de tanto tiempo, tras numerosas peticiones, incontables negativas e indiscutidas huidas, decidió satisfacer curiosidades.

—Háblame de ella, por favor.

—Kagome —dijo, por primera en más de dos siglos.

 _—_ _Tengo miedo._

 _—_ _Yo estoy aquí._

 _—_ _No me dejes sola._

 _—_ _Nunca._

Había cumplido con su palabra, entero y en silencio, había permanecido a su lado hasta el momento último. Desde su fuerza titánica para traer al mundo una criatura que se resistía a abandonar la comodidad de su confinamiento hasta su último aliento, su último latido. Hasta que el día se hizo noche y él seguía allí, en esa habitación impregnada de ese aroma metálico que le quemaría la memoria hasta hacerse residente eterno, en esa sensación de que tenía todo y nada.

 _En esa precoz madrugada caminó por los largos, desolados y eternos pasillos. Atravesó la familiaridad del hogar y llegó a destino. Arribó a puerto seguro, al remanso de una bahía, a la calma que precede a toda tempestad._

Hablaría de su madre durante largas horas, llegando a detalles perfectos, desde los albores hasta la culminación de todo. Hablaría en una tarde todo lo que no había hablado durante su larga vida. Sesshomaru sería verídico, mas no sincero, llevándose consigo el secreto de que su hija había sido el único ser vivo que lo había privado de caer en la demencia más absoluta, de que Kagome había sido la única mujer que había amado y, sospechaba, amaría.

La hija que habían tenido había sido una promesa y más. Había nacido para ser líder. Kagome le había dejado lo mejor que podía existir. Y esa hija, portadora de su rebelde cabello, aunque plateado, y sus ojos idénticos, era uno de los eslabones que lo unían a ella a través de lo incorpóreo.

—Fue especial, ¿no?

—Hay poco que puede describirla, sí.

 _A los algodones, a la paz que sólo los infantes conocen y que los adultos ignoran e ignorarán. Allí el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste cayó sobre sus rodillas e incapaz de llorarla, sujetó lo único que lo retendría en ese plano. Inhaló el olor de su primogénita, grabando los pormenores; estudió los detalles, memorizó lo peculiar, la observó durante toda la noche, todo el día._

 _Estaba el brío portentoso de su ascendencia youkai y luego estaba la magia de la mujer que la había traído al mundo y esa otra parte de ella, la que estaba pero no podía verse realmente, la que se describe a través de sensaciones únicamente, a través de una experiencia o un suspiro, esa parte sería un bello recordatorio._

De que esa humana había entrado a su vida para dejar una huella imborrable, imperecedera, infinita. Contra todo pronóstico, contra todo protocolo, ley y juicio, él también la había amado con idéntica intensidad, que aunque de pocas palabras, Sesshomaru había sabido cómo demostrarlo.

Kagome había sido más que alguien especial. Lo había sido todo. Sería todo. Principio y final de una efímera experiencia que había calado hondo, que había derrumbado prejuicios y construido los más bellos preceptos para una vida bien vivida.

La artífice de su alegrías.

La madre de su hija.

La mujer que amaba.

* * *

 **NA:** Si alguien que empezó a leer "El Castillo de Fuego" leyó esto, véalo a modo de compensación. (Dicho fic sigue en producción).


End file.
